my damsel awaits
by accidental murder
Summary: "I don't want to die anymore." She whispered, and if he was human he may have not heard her.


**Hello there. it's just a cute little Elena x Damon one shot. Hope you like it! read and review please!**

**( I don't own anything TVD related )**

* * *

Damon didn't exactly know how he felt about Katherine's suggestion to find Isobel. Stefan seemed pretty keen on it, but Isobel had caused quite the ruckus last time she blew into town, bringing her back would only make everything worse. She'd attempted to kill her daughter's boyfriend, and boyfriend's brother. Damon wouldn't have Isobel coming back into town and messing with Elena.

But Stefan insisted.

He sat at the bar in the Mystic Grill, drinking with some blond who'd been hitting on him. She laughed flirtatiously when Damon made a stupid joke. He wasn't drunk, but he was certainly about to be. His cell phone begun to ring and Damon looked at the caller ID. Caroline Forbes was plastered on her phone, a picture of Caroline, her hair down and curly and smiling. She must have added herself in his contact list while they were dating.

"What?" He asked meanly, excusing himself as the blond turned back to order another shot.

"Um, we sort of have a situation on our hands." Caroline said, her voice strained slightly. Damon rolled his eyes, running a hand through his dark hair.

"I don't recall me ever having a situation, so just crawl back to Ken and be on your way to your Malibu Barbie house." He told her, and the blond turned to look at him with one arched eyebrow.

"Damon. It's Elena." She said. Damon stopped immediately, frowning.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Your place." He hung up the phone immediately. He then turned to the girl beside him. "My damsel awaits me." He said, getting up and slamming a twenty down before leaving the Grill.

* * *

"What's going on?" Damon said, as soon as he walked into the Salvatore Boarding house. He could already hear bad girl band music blasting from a mile away. The smell of alcohol flooded the room instantly, and Caroline stood from her seat on the couch. Dark hair swished back and forth, and Damon could see how short her little black dress was only by a glance. She snapped her head around to look at him and smiled.

"Damon!" Elena smiled brightly, and by now it was obvious she was completely wasted.

"Uh, she sort of got into your stash." Caroline said as she walked towards him and Elena continued her dancing.

"Caroline, what the hell?"

"Okay, I came here to steal a small amount of blood from your fridge," Caroline said quietly and quickly, then slowed down when she got to her story, "Elena was here and drunk and she kept asking for you and I didn't know what to do."

"Maybe, take her home?" Damon suggested rolling his eyes, but they always followed Elena's body out of the corner of his vision. "It's fine, I'll deal with her." He shooed Caroline and turned back to Elena, who was bouncing up and down to the music. He approached her cautiously, laughing at her drunken state.

"Dance with me!" She said loudly over the music, as if he couldn't hear already. She wrapped her arms lazily over his shoulders, and stumbled forward against his chest. He caught her effortlessly, looking down at her little form.

"Why are you drunk?" He asked, as they swayed slowly to a new song which was a little bit slower. His arms were wrapped around her waist, but she pulled her shoulders and head back to look up at him. The expression on her face only held traces of confusion.

"I…" She hesitated, but her happy eyes grew very sad in that short period of time, which startled Damon. "I don't want to die anymore." She whispered, and if he was human he may have not heard her.

"You're not going to die, Elena." Damon reasoned with her, but her eyes couldn't help but get a little teary.

"Yes, I am." She said. "We all are." They had stopped dancing, and were now just standing there, embracing. Damon didn't look at her.

"Elena." Damon said sternly, pushing her backwards gently. "Shut the hell up." He said, and she looked slightly hurt, but she quirked and eyebrow, moving closer to Damon as he backed up against the couch, immediately sitting. She kept walking closer until her legs were brushing his. She tilted her head to one side, her dark, wavy hair falling over to one side. There were large bags under her eyes, and her already short dress was ruffled up to be shorter.

"You're right." She said, climbing on top of him to straddle his lap. "No more talking." Her lips immediately found his, in a hot, passionate kiss. It as all teeth and tongues and lips, and her hands just settled underneath the waistband of his pants, his arms slowly moved to grip the top of her thighs, right under her ass. In a flash, she was under him, lying across the couch, his hand loose around her neck. Then, he was kissing his way down her throat, finally stopping and dropping his head on her chest.

"No." He whispered, trying to control his lust for her. Her eyes rolled instantly, her arms coming up to rest push back her hair and for a couple seconds, her palms rested above her ears, as if to block sound. Then, they fell to beside her, in frustration.

"Damon." She pleaded. All Elena wanted to do was kiss him, though she wasn't in her right mind at the moment.

"No." He got up from on top of her. "You're welcome to sleep in Stefan's room, but you're not going home, you're too drunk, Jenna will freak."

"Damon." She got up quickly, which was hard in her drunken state. "Why not?"

"This isn't how I want you." He said, making his way towards the stairs. "Sober Elena doesn't want me." Then he smirked. "Yet." He walked up the stairs and she could only hear the faintest of "Good night, Elena."


End file.
